paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fulminato
Fulminato Sakaruki Fulminato Sakaruki is the first known user of Draconic, and had a minor factor in Secular Bonds, after being revived by Xador to fulfill his end of a "bargain". He is said to have nearly a thousand dragons living inside of him. Backstory At the time of his birth, he symbolized the separation of the Sakario clan, which became the Sakaruki and Mario clans, respectively. Being on the side of Sakaruki, he was blessed with the eye of power, the trait that would be passed down into his descendants. he lived an exceptionally long life, and met one of the first dragons, touching it's hide and realizing just how magnificent the being was. It was then that he tried to make a way for him to fuse the beings of human and dragon together, for an ultimate power that only both could harness. it is unknown weither he had eventually figured out the form himself, or was taught it by another, but he had eventually absorbed 500 dragons, to the point where his body's life was extended to almost immortal levels. it was then that a bunch of necras users had a plan to kill him, for his abilities were too much, even for them. He was chained up in a necras prison that made him weak, and left him there until Xador found him centuries later. Life After "Death" Sometime during the battle against draconic users, xador appeared on the doorstep of dosenterust, oloctus, and other draconic users with an offer: The first draconic user, Fulminato, in exchange for a future deal. Dosenterust eventually accepted, after seeing fulminato. he was then chained up, as his goals did not reflect the goals of his owners. He was seen in a few future battles, and eventually followed sirgox and oloctus, although their goals did not match his own. it is unknown of his current situation. Personality He seems to be very calm, while also being a dangerous fighter. He seems to have nothing against most people, and only fights the SB crew because he HAS to, although, he doesn't like people hating on dragons, or people trying to stop his goals. He has a few points of anger, but he seems to be cold, calculating, while also being kind to his enemies, not wanting to kill but merely defeat them unless it's absolutely necessary to kill. His main goal is to make everyone a draconic user, and allow them all to gain the honor of power, and he views necras users as pests, as they always seem to be against him and try to kill and or stop his goal. Roleplays * Sakaruki (Mentioned) * Secular Bonds Power/Transformations Powers Unlike Other fighters, he seems to not use any specific Techniques, but instead, uses small bursts of power that are more generic, but have massive power behind them. this might be due to his nature as an older fighter, so he didn't create techniques, but just used power. He also has the Eye of power, allowing him to create illusions. His only true "Technique" is the Draconic Beam, which even then, is not very much a technique. But what he doesn't have in power techniques, he gains in battle experience, battle style, Strategy, and Melee strength. He is a talented fighter, to the point where he can use almost any weapon with ease, and can take down armies on his own. He is a dangerous fighter, and is hard to beat. As he ventured into the new world, he created new techniques, including Electric rope, Fire/Electric Combos, and a crude version of Kerdil's Poison Pillar. Transformations Like all Draconic Users, he can use The Junctures, although, due to a powerful fire use as well, he can create a sakaruki spirit. His junctures is different from others, as the giant amount of dragons in his body makes him look like a dragon patchwork, and even like a kind-of dragon demon to some people. This also gave him the nickname "Kol'ekast" in demon, or, "The Dragon Man". He can reach to juncture VI, and is trying to reach even further, a juncture VII, so to speak. as of now, he still hasn't found it. Trivia * He is a combination of Second and Sonichero's lore, and as such, he is a being of both strength and technique, and a dark fighter. * He is shown to be a dangerous being even in his base form, which isn't common with draconic users. * His goal of combining all people with dragons isn't actually an evil goal, but he's called a villain because he has fought with the heroes, mostly against his will. Category:Characters Category:Villains